1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage rack systems for articles loaded on pallets of the type adapted to be handled by lift trucks and, more particularly, to storage rack systems of the push-back type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-back storage systems are known in the art with a two deep system being in use since the late 1950's, this system being manufactured by Frazier Industrial Company. More recently, three-deep and four-deep systems are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,489, there is disclosed a storage rack system of the push-back type, and reference is made to the prior art cited in said patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,852. there is disclosed three-deep and four-deep systems having a double cart assembly wherein a large cart rides on the tracks and a small cart is carried by and movably mounted on the large cart. In my pending application, Ser. No. 709,664, filed Jun. 7, 1991, there is disclosed storage rack systems adapted to store pallet loads that are three, four, and five pallets deep.
Typical of the prior art are the storage rack systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,313 and 4,773,546 wherein there is disclosed a storage rack system to provide for the storage of three pallets deep.